


The Truth Is Plain To See

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah lies to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Plain To See

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of The CW and L.J. Smith, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Truth Is Plain To See**

He isn’t thinking of running away from her.  
(This is a lie.)  
He is strong enough to face her.  
(This is a lie.)

Hurting her was never his intention.  
(He wishes this were a lie.)  
He has acted so recklessly.  
(He is a monster when his emotions get the better of him.)  
She hurt him so deeply with her betrayal.  
(He ignores the guilt from betraying her for Klaus.)  
He has used Rebekah so cruely.  
(He wants to blame Rebekah for this but can’t.)  
Elena could have died.  
(He nearly killed her.)

She lies in the hospital bed, so weak and fragile.  
(He sees her hand limp against the cave floor and his mind screams.)  
Her face is so pale.  
(Her unmoving body with the blood still trickling from her neck strikes a fear in his heart he’s never known.)  
The bandage on her neck pains him like salt in a wound.  
(He no longer believes in miracles yet she still lives.)

Her eyes open and he knows he can face her.  
(This is a lie.)  
She says his name.  
(He feels hope.)  
He says that he is sorry.  
(He is so so sorry and he hates himself.)  
She turns away from him.  
(He doesn’t understand the pain he’s feeling.)  
She asks him to leave.  
(This is like dying all over again.)

He leaves and will never bother her again.  
(This is a lie.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> 3.15 - AU ending
> 
> I wanted to make an angsty Elena/Elijah graphic so I did. And then I thought of what could have happened to lead to it and this pretty well wrote itself. It's just short little ficlet, but I figured the graphic might make up for that. ~~Or not.~~


End file.
